The Man in The Top Hat
by Xx-Sam-Evans-xX
Summary: Kuro was coming home from his job like usual, the same routine as every other day. But he hears music and he keeps walking towards it. Soon he sees a man in a Top Hat who has a scar along his face, who creepily speak to Kuro and turns him into a puppet. Unsure of what to do the Man in the top hat takes him home and Kuro becomes his puppet. Both in human form and puppet form.
1. Chapter 1

The cold chilling wind whipped around Kuro's figure as he headed home through the late night London streets. The lights were out in the houses around him, the street lamps flickering creepily. His coat billowed in the chilly wind as he kept walking. His heeled shoes clicked on the ground, the only sound next to the sound of rustling tree leaves. His dark hair moved in the wind as he kept walking.

The London streets seemed empty, the only sound a faint song. It got slowly louder and louder as he kept walking on in his direction. Kuro wasn't one to believe in the superstitious tales and rumors around London's nights. He barely listened to them. He lived alone and worked all day. Some said he was a workaholic others said he was just lonely.

Oh, but he never felt alone, no. He always felt like someone was by his side, watching over him. Sure, most people don't talk to him but he doesn't care. He just lived his daily life the exact same, work all day, go home late a night, sleep, and repeat it again. Today, today was different...

He felt like that not so lonely feeling was getting stronger as the music got louder and louder. Soon enough he saw a figure in the fog, a male? He had a bright red coat, a top hat, and a cane with a silver handle. Though he couldn't see the mans face through the fog or under his top hat. he kept walking and the man blocked his way. Kuro stared, a shivering chill sliding down his spine as he stared at the man who would not move from his way.

"Excuse me, I need to get home," he husky voice came out slowly and hesitant as he watched the man. The music stop and the man tipped his hat. "Sure enough, there's no reason to go home... All alone, no one to talk to, who are you heading home for?" the man asked, his voice bone chilling and rough like sandpaper.

"To sleep.." he muttered and the man laughed, the sound like nails on a chalk board. "Then sleep with me, here in my puppet show my dear," The man said, black fog curling around Kuro. "Wait! What are you doing!?" he called out, the black fog restraining him and making his voice cut off. The man seemed to get bigger but Kuro was just getting smaller. His body seemed to go limp numb, his mouth unable to move. With a sound of wood meeting concrete his small body was set down.

His limbs were wooden, his joints now screws held with strings on a piece of wood. The man kneeled down and picked him up, his body hanging limp. "Now, my dear puppet, you are man," he whispered, lifting his hat to expose his warm handsome face and a deep scar from the top of his hair line, through his left eye, which was a deep red, and to his chin, touching the corner of his lips.

"You shall be mine for now on, my dear puppet, don't try to fight it, because you will forever with me, you won't age, you just have to not fight later when you're becoming mine," he whispered, wrapping his warm hand around the male's wooden body. He could feel it, it was soothing and tried to lull him to sleep. It was warm and comforting, even though he was wood he could feel things, like his eyelids slowly slipping close. "Sleep for now, tomorrow shall be your first performance, my dear Kuro, the best puppet," he whispered, then Kuro tried to grab onto his consciousness but it slipped away and he tumbled into the darkness of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyelids slowly slid open, awakening Kuro from his deep dark sleep. He was against something warm, beating, a human body. He was in someone's inside pocket. His eyes looked around the best they could seeing as he was now a wooden puppet. The person was walking he thought and he heard a door open,it didn't creak or sound old though. Once the door closed behind them the person, who he guessed was the Man in The Top Hat, slid a hand in his inside pocket and picked him up.

"Oh, Awake are we now Kuro dear? We just got home, it's quite lonely here... With only me and my puppets, want to see my collection? I have quite a few mademoiselles I think you'll like," he said, smirking deviously. His steps were oddly light as he walked over to a room and Kuro's head fell backwards a little bit to see everything. The house- no, mansion- had soft white walls, a dark tiled floor, chandeliers, and soft dark oak wood as the door frames, it had many rooms, the doors the same white as the walls. He took it all in until he was brought into a room.

He was made to stand on a table and his strings were pulled on, it was the man holding him up by the small wooden X to hold his strings. Carefully he lifted Kuro's head and body by lifting the whole thing up. Kuro saw other puppets, women in old regal dresses and some in newer dresses. Then there were the men, they all wore suits,something regal and fitting for a man, but Kuro was in his trench coat, white shirt, gloves, and dark pants. "What do you think? they're all your new friends, for a long time, but maybe I'll keep you to myself, you're the first one who seems quite interesting," the man said, turning Kuro around to look at him.

The man reached out a hand and gently felt his hair. "You're hair, it's softer than everyone else's, your coat, it's made from such beautiful fabric, your white shirt is made from pure soft silk and your pants are cotton," the man said, observing his body and clothes. "You're wooden yet you're so pale and look so frail, you truly are the best puppet for this puppeteer... You're eyes look like small gem, they shine so bright with they're soft green..." he whispered, fawning over the man.

"Oh, I haven't told you, my name, is Earl Kio Haruka, and this is my mansion, where you'll be staying from now on with me... in my room, away from public eyes for a while. I want to check you out, more.. thoroughly..." he teased, smirking evilly. He gently walked from the room, now holding Kuro in his gloved hand. Carefully h opened the door to his room he guessed and closed it after himself. He turned on the lights and put Kuro up. He hung him on a small hook on his dresser, his feet sitting on the wood just so it looked like he was standing on his own.

"I don't want to tangle your strings or ruin your outfit now... But I just want to feel your actual skin under me, I guess I can just be careful," he whispered and placed the other on the bed and tied the male's hands with a small piece of cloth. Though when black fog enveloped him and he grew back to his original size the cloth grew too, making him unable to move from his spot as the other tied his hands to the bed post. "Now, Kuro, don't fight it, didn't you hear my warning earlier? I could trap you in that puppet body forever..." he whispered, running a cold hand on his cheek as Kuro glared lightly.

"Now, Now, no reason to look at your puppeteer like that now should you?" he teased, standing up and taking off his Top hat to let his hair fall down. He had long dark blue hair that went down to his hips. He took off his red jacket, showing his nice toned form in his form fitting black button up shirt. He unbuttoned that and slowly took it off then went over to the bed. "Now, my dear puppet Kuro, do you want to become mine? Or become a puppet forever?" Kio asked, running a cold hand along the other's face as his other hand took the other male's gloves off carefully.


End file.
